J'aurais voulu être un garçon
by CherryHitomie
Summary: HPDM. Hermione est amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Mais malheureusement pour elle, ses sentiments ne sont pas partager. Voulant connaître la vérité, elle finit par découvrir qui a volé le coeur de celui qu’elle aime.


Disclamair : les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling.

Rating : Ne connaissant absolument rien au système de rating (je suis nouvelle, je n'ai pas encore prit mes marques avec ce site et je nage complètement ) je l'ai donc mit en K mais alors vraiment à tout hasard. Donc si jamais vous voulez des scènes explécite, ce n'est absolument pas là que vous en trouverez.

J'aurais voulu être un garçon

Je dois avouer que tu avais bien caché ton jeu. Je ne m'étais aperçue de rien. C'est pourquoi, quand tu m'as annoncé la nouvelle, je n'ai pas su quoi dire. Pour la première fois, Hermione Granger n'avait pas la réponse. Et je ne l'ai toujours pas, d'ailleurs. Depuis quelques temps, tu étais différent. Tu ne souriais presque plus, tu étais toujours dans tes pensées, ... Tu ne répliquais même plus aux provocations de Malefoy. Comme si tout à coup tu ne lui tenais plus tête. Je m'étais promis de comprendre ce que cela cachait, mais j'étais à des années-lumières de la vérité. Alors un jour je t'ai prit à part et je t'ai obligé à me dire la vérité. Je n'aurais jamais du te le demander. Ce jour là, mon monde s'est écroulé. Toi le survivant, toi mon meilleur ami, toi celui que j'aime, ... aimais un autre garçon. je refusais de le croire. Pourtant tes yeux ne pouvaient pas mentir. Quand je t'ai demandé son nom, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Un Serpentard avait prit ton coeur.

Depuis ce jour, je suis devenu ton intime confidente. Tu me parlais de tes sentiments, de la façon dont tu les avaient découvert, de ta peur à l'idée qu'il l'apprenne. Tu souffrais de ne pas être aimé par celui que tu aime. Si tu savais comme je te comprend ... Grâce à mes efforts, tu t'es repris en main. Tu ne négligeais plus tes cours, tu ne restais plus seul dans ton monde. Mais j'avais du mal à te faire sourire. Les autres élèves ont fini par croire que l'on sortait ensemble. Je n'ai pas voulu démentir. J'étais prête à le croire aussi. Toi non plus tu ne le démentais pas. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Tu te disais que si les gens croyaient que l'on sortait ensemble, ils ne découvriraient pas que tu es ... gay. Ca me fait bizarre de dire ça. Je crois même que c'est la première fois que je l'admet.

Et puis un jour tout à changé. Tu as changé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je n'avais pas comprit. Pourtant j'aurais dû m'en douter. Ce sourire qui montaient sur tes lèvres quand tu le voyais, cette lueur présente dans tes yeux quand vos regards se croisaient, cette joie sur ton visage quand il te parlait, ... Tout les éléments étaient là pour me faire comprendre que je t'avais perdu. Mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre.

Tu m'as tout dit, tout raconter. Votre premier baiser, votre premier je t'aime, votre première fois, ... Cela me faisait mal de t'entendre parler de lui comme ça. Mais je t'aime alors je t'écoutais en souriant. Tu avais l'air si heureux de cet amour avec lui. Cela c'était passé en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Tu y étais monté comme presque toutes les nuits, pour réfléchir à cette situation sans issue. Chaque fois que je te voyais quitter la salle commune pour te rendre à la tour d'astronomie, j'espérais que tu reviendrais décidé à l'oublier. Malheureusement pour moi, tu es très obstiné. Une de ces fameuses nuits, tu n'es pas rentré. Le lendemain matin tu m'as annoncé la nouvelle : tes sentiments étaient partager. Il t'avait rejoint en haut de la tour pour te parler. Et il t'avait dévoilé ses sentiments. Tu avais l'air si heureux ...

Au début, votre relation est resté secrète. Tout ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ses amis l'apprennent. Même si tu n'as jamais rien dit, je savais que tu en souffrais. Je ne comprenais pas son comportement. A sa place, j'aurais voulu crier au monde entier que je sortais avec toi. Mais pas lui. Alors un jour je t'ai fait comprendre que s'il t'aimait vraiment, il devrait être fier d'être avec toi et ne devrait pas avoir honte d'avouer qu'il t'aime. Tu es donc allé lui parler. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais dû te dire de faire ça. Quand tu es revenu me voir pour me raconter votre discussion, je t'ai senti prêt à craquer. Sans me soucier de la présence des autres Gryffondor, je me suis levée et t'ai pris dans mes bras. Silencieusement, tu as laissé couler ton chagrin. Entre deux sanglots, tu m'as murmuré la cause de ta tristesse :

- Je ... je lui ai dit ... que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer ... que si ses sentiments envers moi étaient sincères ... alors ... il ne devrait pas en avoir honte. Il ... il a eut peur que je ne révèle notre relation aux autres ... Alors je ... je l'ai accusé de ne pas avoir de vrais sentiments pour moi ... Et j'ai ... j'ai rompu ...

Tu me sers plus fort contre toi. Par ce geste je peux sentir toute ta douleur, ta peine, mais surtout ton amour. A présent j'en suis sûr, ce n'est pas une passade. Jamais tu ne m'aimeras. J'aimerais qu'un jour tu m'aimes comme tu l'as aimé, lui. Je sais que c'est égoïste de penser à moi dans une situation pareille ... mais je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes. Tout comme toi ... je pleure par amour. Un amour impossible. Les autres autours de nous se posaient des questions. Ils me lançaient des regards interrogateurs. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre. Cela ne les regarde pas. Je me suis desserrée de ton étreinte et t'ai guidé jusqu'au canapé. Je m'y suis assise, tu t'y es allongé, ta tête sur mes cuisses. Tes yeux ont cherché les miens. Je n'oublierais jamais ce regard. Triste, malheureux, désespéré, ... Avec ce regard, je t'aurais tout accordé, tout donné sans aucune hésitation. Mais tu ne m'as rien demandé. Tu as pris ma main dans la tienne. De l'autre je te caressais les cheveux. Tu as fini par t'endormir. Pas moi. Je n'ai pas réussit à trouver le sommeil. J'avais bien trop de choses en tête. Des questions, des remords, des regrets. Je ne cessais de demander au ciel pourquoi il m'avait fait fille. Si j'avais été un garçon, peut-être m'aurais-tu remarqué ? Peut-être m'aurais-tu aimé ? Personne ne pourra me le dire. Mais j'en suis convaincue.

Le lendemain matin, tu étais toujours aussi malheureux. Et tu n'as pas prit la peine de le cacher. Nous sommes descendu ensemble dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà là. A peine as-tu franchit le seuil de la porte que ton regard s'est posé sur lui. Lui qui es la cause de ton malheur. Lui qui es responsable de ta peine. Lui que tu aime. Je t'ai entraîné à notre table pour t'éloigner de lui. Mais je suis certaine qu'il a lu dans ton regard tout ce que moi j'y ai lu la veille.

Tu refusais d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Je te comprend. J'aimerais t'aider. Te consoler. Chasser ta peine. Mais je n'y parvient pas. Que faire lorsque la seule personne qui peut vous consoler est celle qui vous a fait pleurer ? Rien. Sinon attendre. Attendre d'avoir la force de pardonner. Attendre d'avoir le courage de tourner la page. Je crois que le fait de t'avoir vu comme ça l'a fait réagir. Il s'est levé, a quitté sa table et est venu jusqu'à toi. D'une voix douce que je ne lui connaissais pas, il ta demandé de te lever. Tu n'as pu résister à ses yeux implorants. Tu étais à présent debout, face à lui. Les autres élèves ainsi que les professeurs vous regardaient en silence, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Pas un mot ne fut échanger. Mais vos regards remplaçaient toutes les paroles. En silence, il te demandait pardon. En silence, il te disait je t'aime. Doucement, il a posé sa main sur ta joue. Lentement il s'est rapproché de toi. Timidement, il a posé ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour vous deux. Les autres semblaient étonnés, choqués. Malgré les larmes que perlaient à mes yeux, je souriais. Votre baiser ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin. Peut-être avais-tu peur que cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Pourtant, quand tu t'es séparé de lui et que tu as ouvert les yeux, il était toujours là. Il te souriait, amoureusement. Tu lui as prit la main et tu l'as entraîné hors de la Grande Salle. J'imaginais très bien ce que vous alliez faire. Je ne souriais plus à présent. A mon tour je me suis levé et j'ai quitté la salle. Les yeux fixés sur le sol, je me dirigeais vers la tour d'astronomie. Une fois arrivé, j'ai regardé l'horizon. Une dernière fois. J'ai prit le temps de t'écrire une lettre. Pour que tu comprenne la raison de mon acte. Après quoi, je me suis approché du bord de la tour. Pardonne-moi, Harry. Mais je sais que je ne pourrais plus aimer après toi. Les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, j'ai fait un pas en avant. Je me suis sentis tomber. Tous les bons moments passés avec toi me sont revenu en mémoire. Le vent sur mon visage me faisait du bien. Je savais que j'avais prit la bonne décision.

On m'a retrouvé quelques heures plus tard, en bas de la tour. Je t'ai vue pleurer sur mon corps. Je t'ai vue lire la lettre que je t'avais adressé. Drago s'est approché de toi et ta prit dans ses bras. Je veillerais sur vous deux, je te le promet. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir aidé à assumer ce que tu es et de t'avoir permis de vivre ton amour avec lui.

Aujourd'hui tu es heureux. Peu m'importe que ce soit sans moi. Tu as trouvé ton bonheur alors ... moi aussi je suis heureuse. Parce que je t'aime. A jamais.


End file.
